On the Internet, many paths may exist between a given pair of nodes. The total message-carrying capacity (bandwidth) between two given nodes is the maximum amount of data per unit time that can be transmitted from one node to the other. Using a technique called packet switching, this data can be transmitted along several paths at the same time.
Service providers may provide their subscribers with various services including multimedia services by which subscribers obtain television and other multimedia content for viewing, data services such as Internet access, and telephony services including local, long distance, and/or video conferencing telephone services. In a bundled scenario, a provider may deliver two or more of these services to subscribers over an access network physical layer that is common to the bundled services.
However, applications and services continue to be developed to drive consumers demand for increases in Internet bandwidth. For example, the escalating popularity of social networking sites and the emergence of high-bandwidth applications, such as voice and video, act to increase consumer demand. Video downloads and transmissions are the most bandwidth intensive, wherein a video download may consume 8 to 10 times the bandwidth required for voice or music.
Further, products are increasingly becoming available to allow consumers to link their broadband audio, video, and data downloads to electronic devices and gadgets throughout their home. In a networked home, cable modems, digital video recorders (DVR), voice over IP (VoIP) systems, personal computers, and TVs are all linked. As each of the latest digital entertainment services come on line, the need for bandwidth further increases.
To fully take advantage of the new capabilities, consumers must upgrade to higher tiered services and packages. However, most customers have difficulty in concretely identifying rates of data throughput. Further, the demand for higher bandwidth is transitory. Often the need for higher bandwidth is related to a particular download.
The networks of communications systems providers are controlled internally.
As a result, services are maintained and distributed internal to the operator's network.
Accordingly, third parties cannot provide premium services to subscribers of the network with a high quality of service. The service provider is limited to obtaining content from such providers and maintaining this content internally. This arrangement prevents network operators from entering into business arrangements to share revenue with the third party content providers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a secure mechanism for third party hosted services to communicate with networks to allow dynamic quality of service to be provisioned for content of the third parties.